Secretos del pasado
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Sakura empieza su sexto año de primaria con un sueño extraño. Nuevos personajes y viejos amigos aparecen. Concilios de magos, sirenas, dinastías, amuletos... Capitulo 2 arriba después de tanto tiempo!
1. Default Chapter

**Secretos del pasado**

Notas de la Autora:

                                 Hola!!!!!!!!! Este es el primer fic que escribí de CCS y la verdad lo escribí hace tiempo. Ni siquiera me acuerdo bien de la trama que tenía planeada, pero no se preocupen que si los recuerdos no vuelven improvisaré ^^ Espero que les guste porque me maté cambiándolo de formato de escritura porque estaba escrito como guión y quedaba mal. Como siempre digo… ¡Dejen reviews! 

**Capitulo 1**

**El sueño de Sakura y una nueva estudiante **

****

**Estoy frente a la Torre de Tokio. La luna brilla con una fuerza inusual. Delante de mí hay una joven pelirroja de ojos azules. Cartas caen del cielo.**

**-¿Quien eres?- pregunto. Entonces me fijo en las cartas que caen - ¡Las cartas Sakura! **

**-****Cartas Sakura no, cartas Cristal****- dice la muchacha. **

**-¿Cartas Cristal? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- digo asombrada. Extiendo la mano para agarrar una y comprendo lo que quiere decir la chica. Esas no son las cartas Sakura, aunque vistas de lejos lo parecen.  **

**-Son lilas y tienen un diamante- reflexiono en voz alta.   **

**-No es un diamante, es un cristal- me corrige la joven.  **

**Observo la carta con concentración y empiezo a hacer la pregunta que me está carcomiendo la mente desde que me di cuenta de que esas no eran mis cartas.**

**-¿Cómo puede ser qué.......? **

************************************

**-¡Sakura vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!- me grita una voz chillona. Abro los ojos y veo un gigante rostro anaranjado. **

**-¡Ayyyyyy!- chillo.**

**-¿Sakurita, estás bien?- pregunta el dueño de la cabeza naranja que resulta ser ni más ni menos que una especie de peluche en forma de osito alado. **

**-Ay Kero, me asustaste- digo aliviada, reconociéndolo.  **

**-Es que llegaras tarde a la escuela- me explica él. Miro el reloj.**

**-¡Ahhhh que tarde es!- exclamo sin poder contenerme. **

**Me visto rápido y bajo corriendo las escaleras. **

**-Monstruo deja de hacer tanto ruido- me dice mi hermano cuando entro a la cocina. **

**-Hermano- gruño yo, enojada porque me dice monstruo.**

**-Los monstruos hacen mucho ruido- dice él como si eso lo excusara.**

**-¡Que no soy un monstruo!- le reclamo. **

**Touya**** me apoya la taza en la cabeza y dice: **

**-Pues no has crecido nada.**

**Arg****!!! Detesto cuando dice eso. Pero no importa un día creceré tan alta como un poste de luz y entonces ya verá.  **

**Ah, sí! Todavía no me he presentado. Soy Sakura Kinomoto y voy en sexto año de la primaria Tomoeda, vivo con mi hermano Touya y mi padre. Un día abrí un libro llamado ``The Clow´´ y desde entonces  mi vida cambio. La bestia del sello, Kerberos me dijo que debía juntar las cartas que  había dentro del libro o la desgracia llegaría a este mundo.  Lo que pasó fue que al juntar  todas las cartas apareció Yue el otro guardián, retándome a mí y a Shaoran.  Él perdió pero yo salí victoriosa convirtiéndome en la nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow. Así tuve  que transformarlas a todas en cartas Sakura. Que bueno que ahora todas estén felices.  ¡Casi me olvidaba!,  Kero y Yue ahora también me pertenecen.**

************************************

**Estoy camino a la escuela con mi hermano y Yukito. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese extraño sueño. De repente la voz de Yukito me saca de mis pensamientos. **

**-¿Sakura estas segura que te encuentras bien?-  lo oigo decir con voz preocupado. Lo miro y le sonrío.**

**-Claro que sí, Yukito- le respondo.        **

**Entonces mi hermano, inoportuno como siempre, dice:**

**-No será porque estabas gritando a la noche monstruo, ¿No habrás tenido una  pesadilla de nuevo?**

**Yukito me mira preocupado. Arg!!! A veces si que fastidias, hermano.**

**-¿Has tenido pesadillas últimamente Sakura?- me pregunta. **

**-No son pesadillas, son sueños Yukito- le contesto, tratando de no parecer preocupada.**

**-¿Y son predicciones como la del mocoso, monstruo?- dice mi hermano para molestarme, aunque en su voz hay dejes de preocupación y curiosidad.**

**-¡Que no soy un monstruo hermano! ¡Y Shaoran no es un mocoso!-grito enojada. Por qué tiene que llamarnos así!!!!!!!! **

**-Bueno Sakura ya llegamos, toma esto-me dice Yukito cuando llegamos a la escuela y me lanza un dulce. Yo lo atajo y me quedo mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras ellos siguen su camino hacia la preparatoria. **

**Es que aunque ya no siento lo mismo por Yukito, aun me alegra mucho estar con el. **

**-Buenos días Sakura-dice una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules, mientras se acerca a mí.**

**-Muy buenos días Tomoyo-le contesto. Ella es Tomoyo-chan, mi mejor amiga desde segundo grado. Shaoran-kun y Eriol-kun son mis dos mejores amigos, pero ya no viven más aquí. Aunque Shaoron vino por unas semanas en las vacaciones y Eriol seguro que en cualquier momento viene a visitarnos.  **

**            Sacudo la cabeza, despertando de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de que ya estoy sentada en mi banco y que el profesor Terada está dando un pequeño discurso.       **

**-Buenos días alumnos, como ya todos me conocen no hace falta que me presente.-hace una pequeña pausa en el discurso y luego continúa- Hoy empieza un año nuevo, así que habrá una  alumna nueva- hace una leve seña a la puerta entreabierta y una chica de pelo rubio y ojos turquesas entro al salón-Ella es Hitomi Mitsumasa y viene de Kyoto. **

**Me quedo asombrada cuando la veo. Esa chica es dueña de una belleza increíble y muy exótica. **

**-Es muy linda-le digo a Tomoyo, apenas revelándole mis pensamientos. **

**-Pero tú te ves mejor Sakura-dice ella sonriendo, con estrellitas en los ojos. **

**-Ja, ja, ja- le digo, mientras me resbala una gotita por la cabeza.  **

**Entonces escucho al profesor Terada decir:**

**-Bien Mitsumasa porque no te sientas detrás de Kinomoto- **

**La chica asiente con la cabeza y se dirige hacia donde estoy.**

**Me mira sonriendo.  Siento que hay algo extraño en sus ojos, algo diferente. Algo conocido. Aunque me preocupa eso, le sonrió. Sería descortés no hacerlo y odio ser descortés.**

**-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas-digo haciendo gala (mira, apareces en mi fic, amiga) de mi amada cortesía.**

**-Yo también lo espero Sakura- me dice ella.**

**Me gusto mucho su tono franco, de seguro vamos a ser muy buenas amigas.**

**La clase sigue igual hasta que suena el ding-dong tan esperado.**

**Salimos al patio y nos vamos a un rincón alejado.**

**-Ah, por fin llego el receso-digo, estirándome.**

**-La maestra de cartas, Sakura, se merecía un descanso-dice Tomoyo sonriendo.**

**-Je, je Tomoyo-digo mientras me llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza-¿Tu qué piensas de la nueva alumna, Hitomi?- le pregunto, ahora seria.**

**-Me parece una persona muy sincera y también muy bonita- me contesta ella, también seria.**

**-Sin embargo a mi me dio la sensación de que ya nos conocíamos- le digo, revelándole algunas de mis preocupaciones. **

**-Es que ya nos conocíamos Sakura- dice Hitomi apareciendo de la nada y sobresaltándonos.**

************************************

Adelanto:

            La chica nueva, Hitomi, dice algo que deja muy sorprendida a Sakura. Regresan antiguos amigos y Sakura se ve obligada a hacer algo que no le gusta para nada.

¿De dónde conocerá Sakura a Hibari?, ¿De quien serán esas cartas cristal?, ¿Qué querrá decir el sueño de Sakura?, ¿Volverán a pelear? Saquense (se escribe así? O.o) estas y muchas otras dudas en el próximo capitulo de Secretos del pasado; ¿Por qué has vuelto?

****


	2. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

****

**Secretos del pasado**

Notas de la Autora:

                                Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí estoy por fin con el segundo capitulo, mil años después de escribir el primero. Es que me estuve dedicando de lleno a mis fics de H.P y al estudio, sorry. Espero que disfruten este chapter, va dedicado a las genias de las Clamp (que ironico, no?) por sacar un manga/crossover de todas sus historias en el que obviamente aparecen characters de CCS. Mil Gracias!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las Clamp, no-me-acuerdo-cómo-se-llaman, este fic no tiene fines lucros, blah, blah, blah…

Ah! Y la contestación a los reviews:

Lourdes Ariki: Me alegro de que te gustara. Sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar. Espero que la próxima me dejes un review más largo (que mala que soy). Ojalá que te guste este capitulo. Gracias y que te vaya bien!

Master, the Gambler: Ya te contesté hace tiempo por mail. Espero que te guste el segundo capitulo. Gracias y que te vaya bien!

Luna-kotori: Sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar. Eres fan de Sailor Moon y X? Espero que te guste este capitulo. Gracias y que te vaya bien!

Azuka Tsukino de Black: Que nombre más largo tienes aquí u_uU A ti también te contesté y también leí tus fics. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Conectate pronto al MSN! Gracias y que te vaya bien!

Joe and Celebi the time travellers: No actualicé muy pronto, sorry. Me alegra que te haya agradado el fic. En este momento estoy leyendo el segundo capitulo de tu fic. Leanlo todos que está genial! Es de MKR y se llama "Las cuatro guerreras elementales". Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias y que te vaya bien!

*************************************************************************************************************                          

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**Estoy frente a la Torre de Tokio. La luna brilla con una fuerza inusual. Delante de mí hay una joven pelirroja de ojos azules. Cartas caen del cielo […] Cartas Sakura no, cartas Cristal […] Extiendo la mano para agarrar una y comprendo lo que quiere decir la chica. Esas no son las cartas Sakura, aunque vistas de lejos lo parecen […] Son lilas […] Es un cristal […] Hoy empieza un año nuevo, así que habrá una  alumna nueva […] Ella es Hitomi Mitsumasa […] Siento que hay algo extraño en sus ojos, algo diferente. Algo conocido […] Es que ya nos conocíamos Sakura[…]**

*************************************************************************************************************    ****

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Por qué has vuelto?**

**-¿Hoe?- no puedo evitar soltar mi clásica exclamación-¿Cómo que ya nos conocíamos Hitomi?**

**-¿Cómo?, ¿Sakura y tú ya se habían visto antes?-oigo que Tomoyo le pregunta a la otra chica. Mientras, yo mantengo la vista fija en Hitomi, demasiado asombrada todavía por lo que dijo; la propia Hitomi parece haber enmudecido.**

**-Claro, ¿Qué no te acuerdas Sakura?- dice al fin. Su voz suena algo triste. Creo que el momento de nuestro primer encuentro fue algo importante para ella, pero yo no puedo recordarlo.**

**-No. ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?-digo mirándola a los ojos. De nuevo siento esa sensación de familiaridad, de estar cerca de mi hogar. **

**-Fue en un concilio de magia-dice Hitomi, después de evaluarme un poco con la mirada-Habían invitado a varias familias de magos. Nos encontramos mientras buscábamos algo con que divertirnos, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Uno de los jefes del concilio dijo que poseíamos grandes poderes y que nuestros destinos estaban ligados. Es por eso que volví- una sonrisa muy leve se posa en sus labios cuando termina de decir esto. Tomoyo está muda. Y por mi parte, yo estoy demasiado asombrada para moverme, siquiera. Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par, al igual que mi boca. Concilio de magos, grandes poderes, destinos ligados… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Y por qué rayos yo no recuerdo ninguna de las cosas de las que habla Hitomi?, ¿Será todo mentira?**

**-Que extraño, no me acuerdo de nada- digo, rompiendo el silencio.**

**-Éramos chicas, no me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado- dice la que yo creía que acababa de conocer, pero había traído consigo varias sorpresas. La miro y abro la boca para decir algo, pero entonces suena el timbre de fin del receso. Cruzamos una mirada las tres y nos quedamos calladas unos minutos**

**-Ya tenemos que volver a clase, se nos va a hacer tarde. Hablamos a la salida- dice Tomoyo finalmente.**

**            Luego de eso estuve toda la tarde pensando en lo que había dicho Hitomi. Si ella había ido a un consejo de magos y supuestamente los invitados del consejo eran miembros de familias de magos ¿Por qué yo había estado invitada? ahora que lo pensaba mi hermano también tenía poderes mágicos, ¿Mi padre sería un mago?, ¿O lo habría sido mi madre? Debería preguntarle a Hitomi.    **

************************************

**-Ahhhhh-suspiro, mientras me estiro- Al fin terminaron las clases de hoy, que bueno- termino diciendo con una sonrisa. Entonces veo a Tomoyo y Hitomi acercarse a mi banco y mi expresión se torna más seria.**

**-Supongo que querrás saber muchas cosas, no?- me dice la rubia apenas llegan a mi lado. Pienso en todo lo que se me ocurrió en clase.**

**-Sí, claro- le contestó- Pero mejor vayamos a otra parte, ¿Quieren venir a mi casa? Cuando termino de decir eso, ellas cruzan una mirada rápida entre sí y me sonríen.**

**-Bueno-contestan a la vez.**

**-Vamos, entonces- dice ahora sólo Tomoyo.**

************************************

**Camino a mi casa, marchamos en silencio. Este no es un tema para conversar en la calle. Todo el trayecto estuve mirando mis zapatos, así que no tengo la menor idea de que estuvieron haciendo ellas. Lo único que sé es que ninguna habló, aunque conociendo a Tomoyo, eso no le habrá impedido averiguar algo de Hitomi.**

**-Esta es mi casa- le digo a la rubia y suspiro; al fin llegamos- Pasen.**

**Ellas aceptan sin más mi invitación y entran a la casa. Yo voy directamente a la cocina, a preparar algo para tomar. Minutos después estamos sentadas en los sillones alrededor de la mesita, con una taza de té caliente adelante de cada una. Finalmente Hitomi es la primera en hablar, rompiendo el silencio.**

**-Y bien…-dice- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**

**Pienso la respuesta. ¿Qué es lo que quiero saber? Le contesto lo más simple, que es precisamente lo que deseo que cuente.**

**-Empieza por el principio-digo- Cuéntame todo y si después surge alguna duda, te la pregunto y ya.**

**Las dos me miran. Hitomi parece estar sopesando las opciones.**

**-Bueno- dice al final- Como dije antes, todo comenzó en el concilio de familias magas que habías sido convocado por los Tres Ejes, un consejo formado por tres magos muy sabios y poderosos (N/A: O sea viejos :P), para…**

**En el instante exacto en que mi nueva compañera está por decir el propósito del concilio, tocan la puerta. Arg!!!!! Por qué hoy tienen que interrumpir todo el tiempo???!!!!!!!!**

**Me dirijo hacia la entrada y abro la puerta, para encontrarme sin más ante la cara de… **

**-Meiling!!!!!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- grito y entonces veo a una persona parada un poco lejos de la puerta.**

**- Li, es un placer verte de nuevo -dice mi mejor amiga saludando al chico, mientras me mira de reojo.**

**-Shaoran!!!!!!!!!-grito yo feliz y me arrojo a sus brazos. Él me recibe con algo de vergüenza, pero muy feliz.**

**-Sakura, no sabes cuanto te extrañe…- me dice. **

**Escucho pasos, debe ser Hitomi que viene a ver porqué tardamos. Su reacción cuando ve a Shaoran es muy diferente a la mía o la de Tomoyo.**

**-** **Var**** olmak gone burada , ş****eytan! hiçbiri eski sen o lüzum! çöl yıkılma hareketsiz daha belgili tanımlık dünya?- dice en una lengua extraña que no comprendo. La miro sorprendida, porque además su voz suena extrañamente iracunda hacia Shaoran. Es más, pareciera que él le hubiera hecho algo malo, por la manera en que ella le habla.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta mi amado sin entender nada-¿Quién es ella, Sakura?- cuestiona ahora, volteándose hacia mi.**

**-Ella es Hitomi Mitsumasa- dice mi amiga morocha, a mi rescate- Es una nueva compañera. Dice que posee poderes mágicos- cuando Tomoyo termina de decir eso, veo a Shaoran fruncir el ceño.**

**-****你理解漢語？****(N/A: sorry, pero en todos los diccionarios me lo traducía con las letras)- ****pregunta él, creo que en su idioma natal.**

**Ella lo mira desconfiada.**

**-Pregunté si entiendes chino- le aclara Shaoran.**

**-No. Y no deseo hacerlo, ş****eytan!- contesta ella, pronunciando una palabra en ese extraño idioma al final de la oración.**

**No se porqué, pero siento la furia correr por mis venas. ¿Qué no pueden llevarse bien?**

**- Basta! Dejen de molestar! Si no se pueden tratar bien, se van, entendieron?- grito, sorprendiéndome a mi misma.**

**Todos me miran asombrados, ya que yo no soy de enojarme con mis amigos.**

**-…Pe…pe… perdonen- tartamudeo- No quería gritarles, no se qué pasó.**

**-Está bien, Sakura- me dice Meiling, sonriéndome- ¿Por qué no entramos todos, tomamos algo y de paso charlamos y aclaramos los malentendidos?**

**-De acuerdo- sonrío yo- Entren todos.**

**Los miro entrar uno por uno. Normalmente me agrada charlar con mis amigos, pero ahora debo admitir que me horroriza pensar lo que pasará allí adentro. Después de todo, Shaoran y Meiling tenían cosas que hacer en Hong-Kong este año, ¿Por qué volvieron?**

*****************************************************************************************************************

Notas de la Autora (2):

                                      Lamento no haber puesto lo que Sakura se ve obligada a hacer. Es que realmente era DEMASIADO tentador dejar el fic en esa parte. Me encanta dejar a los lectores en suspense, eso asegura que seguirán leyendo. Sorrys y dejen reviews!

Starshine Crystal (no tengo nada que ver con las Cartas Cristal)

*************************************************************************************************************

Adelanto:

                Esta vez, sí se enterarán de lo que Sakura se ve obligada a hacer, pero que no le agrada para nada. Sakura y co. son atacados y empiezan a investigar. Touya recibe la llamada de una vieja amiga, el profesor Kinomoto se va de viaje y Sakura vuelve a tener otro sueño.

               ¿Para qué se había realizado el concilio?, ¿Y que hacía Sakura ahí? ¿Alguien de su familia es o era mago?, ¿Por qué Hitomi se muestra tan reacia con Shaoran? Saquense (se escribe así? O.o) estas y muchas otras dudas en el próximo capitulo de Secretos del pasado; Las estrellas se empiezan a oscurecer. (Quiero avisar que muchas de las preguntas que hago en esta parte, como se habrán dado cuenta, no se responden en el siguiente capitulo. Es sólo para que se enganchen más con el fic y además porque me gusta ^^)


End file.
